


Good to have you back

by ThunderCanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are kinda implied, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), it's mostly just Lance and Shiro talking, pidge is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCanon/pseuds/ThunderCanon
Summary: Just basically a lot of Lance and Shiro talking while being Hogwarts teachers because we need more of that oddly specific scenario imao.





	Good to have you back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feel free to point out any grammar errors. I'm still trying to figure this site out.

“So, you finally broke and joined the club,” Lane smirked and propped his cheek on his hand.  
I sighed, looking to the arched ceiling of the Great Room for a way out of this “told you so”. Lance may have been one of my closer friends, but at that moment, I wanted to push him out of his chair and off that high horse he was most definitely going to be on until Halloween.  
“Lance, if you tell me how right you were one more time, I swear I will make sure everyone in this school knows about that time you fell off your broom and right into Keith’s-“ Lance shot out of his chair to slap a hand over my mouth.  
“Okay okay okay I get it!” He plopped back into his chair, sure to look across the tables filled with students, instead of looking at the triumphant smirk I held. “Whatever, I’m just glad you finally chose to be the defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. If I had to sit through one more interview of people showing how ‘good’ they can cast Riddikulus, only to end up crying in the corner, I would drown myself.”  
“You can swim better than literally everyone here.”  
He took a generous bite of what appeared to be some pastry with cranberry filling, waving his hand dismissively. “Irrelefan’. You know ah woulf fin’ a way,” He finally swallowed, after being sure to spit up plenty of crumbs onto my plate while he was speaking. “Anyways I’ve been meaning to ask you, what finally got you to come back to Hogwarts. I thought you were off hunting Deatheaters with Keith.”  
“Well…” I chanced a peak across the row of teachers eating, to where Hunk was gesturing enthusiastically to Adam. It was only a quick glance, but of course Lance saw it. He just had to always be observant of all the wrong things. Back in school, if he had paid this much attention in class, he might have been top of the class.  
“Aaaah, I see,” I steeled myself for another round of teasing, but was surprised instead with what he said. “He missed you ya know. We all have,” Lance let his eyes roam the rows of students again, instead of looking at me. “I know I joke about it a lot, and I know you’ve been busy helping the community, or whatever, with your hunting, but it just isn’t been the same without the whole group here.”  
I let slip the first genuine smile I had in a few weeks. “I missed you guys too. You’ll have to help me with some of the students name though, since you’ve been here longer than me.”  
Lance chuckled, “Come on, you know I’m the worst at names.”  
888  
“Oh hey Lance! Why don’t you come on in. You were always the best at this spell.”  
Class had been started for a few months now, and I was loving every moment of being here. Sure there had been some students that asked too many questions about my personal life, slacked off , or clearly needed to stop studying for five seconds and just go to the courtyard and take a breather, but every second was worth the wonder on a students face the second they mastered a difficult spell. Plus, I got to see Adam every day so what’s not to love.  
I had just gotten done briefing the class on the importance of the Patronus spell, and how its purpose was to ward off Dementors, when I spotted Lance walking down the hall outside. Expecto Patronum had always been his specialty, and it was a treat to see his playful dolphin flip around the room and nuzzle anyone who reached out their hand for it.  
Of courses, I had not seen Lace cast this spell in many years, but I assumed he hadn’t somehow forgotten how to pull up a good memory and cast the spell. The underclassmen always enjoyed watching his dolphin, so I assumed a bunch of sixteen-year-old could appreciate it too.  
He paused his step and looked over. Walking quickly into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, he bowed with a flourish, “Ah, what would you like me to cast oh great leader,” A few girls giggled at his antics.  
I rolled my eyes and tried to keep from chuckling. “I was just about to demonstrate the Patronus charm to the class, but you were always better at it than I was, so why don’t you show everyone yours.” I could have sworn I saw him pale at the word, Patronus, but it could have just been the lighting.  
“I uh… I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”  
I cocked an eyebrow. What was with the hesitation? This had always been his favorite spell, so what was wrong?  
“Oh? And why is that?”  
“I…” He motioned his hands, like he was trying to grab the answer from some particles in the air. “I just uh...”  
“Lance please just do the spell. It will only take thirty seconds.”  
He gave me one last pleading look, then sighed in defeat. “Yeah all right. Let’s get this over with.”  
With the swish of his wand, and the shout of the spell, his wand glowed blue, and a familiar dragon Patronus leapt out of his wand. The kids were all cheering and trying to run there fingers through the dragon as it flew above there heads, but all I could do was stare at Lance.  
“So,” I started in a hushed tone so the class couldn’t hear, “I knew you liked him but I didn’t think-“  
He cut me off sharply, “Yeah I didn’t know either until you guys left.” His eyes strayed to the dragon wistfully. “I always thought that if it happened to me, it would be some pretty girls with something cute like a unicorn or something, but of course, it just had to be mullet- head.”  
“Lance, if you want to talk about this-“  
“Save it Shiro,” he cut me off again. “Just… just don’t tell him. All right? Hunk and Pidge already know, and I don’t…” He heaved out a sigh, “Just don’t tell him.”  
“Yeah. Yeah okay.”  
The dragon slowly began to fade, and Lance left the room with his head held low.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are into this I might expand on this series more. If not, I'll just leave it at this.


End file.
